Roses from Ray
by I-Wanna-Be-A-Starkid-Phangirl
Summary: AH OT6 it's the guys first valentines day together, it turns out that being romantic isn't that easy. Valentines day fluff


**Please be nice it's my first attempt beating writing achievement hunter. Writen for my amazing friend Millie ( /-7YhW ) so yay! Hope you enjoy this and please review. -IWannaBe**

"Morning" Ray smiled opening the curtains  
"Ray, get back your arse in bed it's too early" Gavin groaned, burying his head into Jack's chest  
"Gav we have work" Ryan said "And it's valentines day"  
"Not like we can actually show it" Michael muttered, their relationship was still a secret from everybody else in the office.  
"Aww it'll be fine Mikey" Jack smiled, reaching over to run a hand through the red heads curls. "We can celebrate when we get home"  
"We're staying at yours tonight Geoff right?" The Brit asked  
"Gavin you stay at mine every night"  
"I meant we're all going to tonight"  
"Yeh Gav"  
"Do we really have to get up yet?"  
"Yeh or your fired..." Geoff yawned sleepily; though keeping his arms wrapped tightly around Michael's waist.  
"Guys you have to get up..." Ray whined "We're already gonna be late"  
"Fiiinnneeee"

"Hey Gav" Barbra smiled, taking the seat next to the Brit  
"Hey Barb"  
"Your quiet today, what's up?"  
"Nothing much, didn't sleep much"  
"Ooh special girl?"  
"No" he laughed a little nervously  
"Special boy?"  
"I wish"  
"So that's what's wrong with you, lonely on valentines" she teased  
"Just tired that's all" he murmured opening up the same Final Cut Pro file he'd worked on whenever he was too stressed to actually work  
"Okay we're going to get something to eat and your going to tell me what's going on"  
"I really have to finish this le-"  
"Gavin that went live a week ago, no excuses"  
"Fine I'll go" he whined, going over to get his coat and not seeing the blonde wink and Ray across the room before she dragged him away. Michael and Geoff were both taken away by Kerry who wanted to show them a new game in the other room; JJ got Ryan out of the room by asking him to try and help him sort his computer and Jack left because of the vague "the thing in the room broke..." From Caleb, meaning he ended up on a wild goose chase around the building. Ray looked around quickly Lindsay was the only one left in the room and she was in on the 'prank'  
"Okay come on we haven't got long" Ray smirked, pulling a box out from under his desk and watching her do the same.

"Hey guys have you seen my- what the?" Michael exclaimed, running into the office and opening the drawer on his desk to see a single red rose, he was almost certain he knew whose it was but he didn't want to be too obvious. "Linds is this you making like a RWBY joke or something?"  
"Not me, looks like some has a crush on you she teased as he looked around his desk finding them all over, there were six of them in the end.  
"Hey do you know what you're meant to do with flowers?" Michael asked Barbra who was walking back into the office with Gavin  
"I do but I'm not telling you until you tell me who they're from"  
"I don't know, they didn't leave a note they were left on my desk when I got back"  
"Damn could be anyone, okay I'll come show you how to flowers... Hey you told me there was nothing going on with any guys" she winked over at Gavin where an identical set of roses was laid on the desk.  
"There isn't..." He smiled a little at the flowers  
"Whatever you say..." She smirked walking off

In the end it was Geoff who managed to corner Ray first, he followed the younger man into the bathroom; he pinned him against the wall.  
"What part of secret don't you understand?" He said attempting to sound annoyed but the effect was ruined slightly seeing as he was smiling  
"Only Lindsay knew and she thinks that it was a prank"  
"Roses from Ray though, not exactly subtle"  
"Oh you loved it"  
"Maybe a little..." The tattooed man laughed lightly, bringing his lips down against the others. Ray kissed back feverishly, wrapping his arms around the older man, not wanting to let go.  
"I think Gavin's about ready to kill you after dealing with Barbra though" Geoff smirked after they broke apart, leaving Ray leant against the counter, breathing heavily as he ran a hand through his hair and walked back into the office.

The guys had all gotten home a little early from work, they were all sat around in the living room with one exception. It was at this point that the smoke detectors all went off along with a string of curse words from the kitchen.  
"Gav?! Are you okay?!" Michael asked quickly jumping up off his seat by the kitchen door. Running into the room he saw the disheveled Brit attempting to put out the literal flames that were jutting out of their oven. He went to the sink and grabbed the bowl that was still half full of dirty water, throwing it on the oven which extinguished the flames with an awful hissing noise before he went cautiously over to it and switching off the oven.  
"I-I'm sorry Michael I was just trying to do something special and I-"  
"Shh" Michael soothed wrapping his arms around Gavin's waist "it could have been worse, your okay" he whispered pulling Gavin into the other room, glancing back at the oven as they left to check all the flames were definitely gone.  
"What happened?" Geoff asked from where he was standing in the middle of the room as his boyfriends came into view.  
"Gavin tried to be romantic and it went a little wrong, I fixed it though"  
"I-I was trying to cook something and I fucked up" Gavin said, shifting embarrassed that he couldn't even do this for the men that he loved  
"How wrong?" Jack asked worried  
"Nothing serious..." Michael tried to stop Gav beating himself up about it  
"Michael I set the kitchen on fire, god I'm such an idiot I can't even do this right!"  
"Gav it was sweet you tried" Ryan smiled, walking over to them and putting an arm around the skinny boy  
"Thank you Rye-bread, I'll clean it up"  
"Do it tomorrow babe" Ray smiled at him  
"Yeh you gotta go get dressed now"  
"What?" Michael asked looking at Jack confused  
"We kind of organised something as a surprise for you lads" Geoff confessed  
"We were gonna take you out for dinner if that's okay with you three"  
"That sounds perfect"  
"I should have just done that" Gavin laughed  
"That's great, so be ready by 8?"

They got to the crowded restaurant and they couldn't be happier. They walked in hand in hand, and even as they were seated Gavin leaned over to plant a kiss on Geoff's cheek before moving back and wrapping an arm around Michael.  
"Well I knew there was something going on but I never thought it was this" they heard a woman laugh from behind them. They turned quickly and saw Barb and Lindsay sitting at one of the tables behind them, both laughing.  
"So much for keeping it a secret!"


End file.
